Addicted
by G.Storm59
Summary: Yamamoto had been pestering Gokudera and being an idiot in the hallway when he accidentally kissed him. Now, much to Gokudera's annoyance, that stupid baseball idiot won't get out of his head! It's like he's... addicted. 8059/5980
1. Planning Stage

The accidental kiss started my addiction.

"Gokudera. Gokudera. Gokudera."

I sighed in annoyance and then whirled to face the baseball idiot.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted.

"But Dera~~ You promised you would help me with my homework today!" Yamamoto complained.

"I promised you nothing! And don't call me Dera!"

"Yes you did. I clearly remember you saying you'd help me."

"Only in your twisted mind!" I snapped. "All I said was that you needed help! Not that I'd help you!"

"Then will you please help me?" He begged, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"No!"

And then he tripped. Before I could move, he fell on me and we both toppled to the ground.

The fall must have made me instinctively shut my eyes for, when I felt something on my mouth, my eyes were closed. To my horror I opened my eyes and saw Yamamoto, his lips on mine. He jumped back in shock and his face turned a dark, beet red. I felt my face take on the same hue.

"I-I'm really sorry, Dera!" He stammered as he ran off.

"T-that was my first kiss, bastard!" I shouted after him. I ran out of the school and hurried home. I completely forgot about the Tenth.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with me. Something was damn wrong with me. I kept having these dreams. About Yamamoto. I shuddered as I remembered how detailed the last one had been.<p>

We had been kissing, sitting on his bed (or at least what my mind thought his bed looked like. I've never actually been in his room before). Both of our shirts had been off and I'd licked his mouth, begging entrance. He let me in almost immediately. As our tongues twirled together, we'd reached for each other's pants…

Gasping, I'd woken up in a cold sweat. I hugged myself, scared of my mind and what'd it imagine me and Yamamoto doing next.

Getting up, I splashed cold water on my face and tried to face the truth. Maybe if I could, I could make the dreams go away. Taking a deep breath I said it out loud, to prove to myself that I was facing it.

"I'm in love with Yamamoto."

* * *

><p>It got worse. Dammit, it didn't make it better, it made it worse! Now I couldn't even be in the same room as him without either blushing at his close proximity or having day dreams.<p>

Once, I'd wondered what would happen if I just kissed him. In front of everybody. I imagined his mouth on mine again and before I knew it, I was standing in front of his desk.

"G-Gokudera?" Yamamoto stuttered.

"Gokudera-kun? Weren't you listening to me?" Tsuna put a hand on my shoulder which awoke me from my day dream.

Realizing what I'd almost done and that I'd completely ignored the Tenth for like the first time ever, I stood stalk still in horror.

Hiding my face behind my bangs, I mumbled an apology to both of them and fled from the classroom.

I needed help. Now.

* * *

><p>This was worse. This was way worse than ever admitting it to Yamamoto. At least he'd probably be able to laugh it off. For all I knew, this could scar the Tenth for life. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.<p>

I stood in front of his house, listing the pros and cons of telling him. Before I could make up my mind, however, the Tenth's mom opened the door.

"Gokudera-kun, you've been standing out there for some time now. Go ahead and come in!"

"T-thank you," I stammered. This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. But I couldn't just leave now.

I took my time going to the Tenth's room, trying to calm myself down and sort through my thoughts so what I wanted to say would come out right. I took a deep breath outside his door and entered.

"Good afternoon, Tenth!" I said, putting on the best fake smile I could manage at the moment. "Sorry for intruding!"

"Its okay, Gokudera-kun! Go ahead and sit down!" The Tenth moved over so I'd have a place to sit. I hesitated for a moment and then plopped down on the cushion provided.

Tsuna waited for me to speak. I was glad for the silence. I needed time to straighten out my thoughts. Finally, I decided to get it over with.

"T-Tenth, I need your help," I started, unsure where to go from there.

"With what?" Tsuna asked patiently.

"Thanks for making this easy, Tenth!" I thought to him, touched.

"I-I've been having these dreams and-"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm not a psychiatrist," Tsuna interrupted, looking at me in concern.

"Oh I know that, Tenth! Ah, dammit, I could never go to a psychiatrist for something like this!" I pulled at my hair. Dammit, dammit, dammit I couldn't do this!

"Then go ahead, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gently pulled my arms from my head and laid them on my lap. He patted my hand comfortingly. I nodded at the Tenth in thanks and started over.

"I've been having these dreams about Yamamoto. Dreams I… shouldn't be having. They bug me day and night so much that I can't even be in the same room as him. I just want it all to go away."

Tsuna nodded, seeming to understand what I was saying.

"What are the dreams about?"

Oh god. Oh god, no! No way could I tell him that!

Memories rushed into my head and I felt blood drip down my nose. I snorted, pinched my nose, and held my head back. No way was I letting my nose bleed all over the Tenth's carpet!

"I-I'd rather not say…" I said my voice all nasally. Tsuna looked at me as if he knew exactly what my dreams were about.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you in love with Yamamoto?"

Well, that was too much for me. I felt my eyes roll back in my head and I fell to the floor.

For the first time ever, I'd fainted.

* * *

><p>I hadn't expected to wake up to Bianchi.<p>

I had fainted in the Tenth's presence, right? So why wasn't he taking care of me? Why did I wake up and almost pass out again due to stomach pain?

"What are you doing here, Sis?" I whispered, barely having the strength to talk.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Don't worry. The next time you wake up, my goggles will be on." Sis put her face right up to mine. My stomach contorted and I passed out again.

* * *

><p>Just like she'd promised, when I woke up again, Sis had her goggles on.<p>

"What do you want?" I snapped, not in the mood to talk with my sister right now.

"Tsuna told me you were having love problems. He came to me for help," she replied. I stared at her in horror. Why, Tenth? Why did you betray me?

"So you're having erotic dreams, eh? It's hard to believe you're at that stage already. And for a boy, too. Quite a jump, Hayato." Sis changed her position to make herself comfortable.

"You… what… how?" This was going too fast for my brain. How could she just sit there calmly and say something like that?

"Try stealing one of his possessions. That way you can focus your attention on that object until you have the courage to admit your love."

I just gaped at her as she left me to my thoughts.


	2. Plan 1

Steal one of his possessions? What, like break into his house and steal something? I couldn't do that! I'd get arrested! No, there must be an easier way to do this. Maybe I could steal one of his baseballs…

The next day I went up to Yamamoto for the first time (besides my daydream; which DID NOT count) since "the kiss".

"When's your next baseball game?" I asked casually. He stared at me in shock. Then a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Are you planning on going, Dera?"

"Y-yeah," I muttered, blushing at how cute he looked. His grin grew even bigger, if possible.

"It's tomorrow!" He almost shouted, his face radiating pure happiness.

"T-thanks," I stuttered and walked away.

Why'd he have to be so darn cute?

* * *

><p>"I'm going to try and catch one of his baseballs!" I said to the Tenth as we walked onto the baseball field and headed for the bleachers.<p>

"Good luck, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna encouraged me.

But it was too damn difficult. Every time he hit a ball that went into the bleachers (which wasn't often); it'd be on the complete opposite side of where we'd been sitting. I'd sprint to where I'd seen it land, but by then some fangirl had already taken it.

Sighing in annoyance, I thought about leaving. If I couldn't' get my target, there was no point in me being there.

But then I thought about how sad Yamamoto would be if I left early. I thought of his face falling and decided to stay for the rest of the game.

* * *

><p>"Did you like the game, Gokudera?" Yamamoto pounced on me after the game. I could have sworn I saw a tail wagging.<p>

"Uh…" Truthfully, I didn't know. I had been so focused on HIM that I didn't even know who won. I hadn't been watching the game; I'd been watching his cute, concentrating face. Yamamoto laughed.

"You probably didn't know what was going on, right?"

Yeah, there was that too. But it was mainly you distracting me.

"Well, we lost. I wasn't really in my best game today." Yamamoto's face fell and I immediately wanted to cheer him up. So I launched into my next plan.

"D-do you… uh… still need help with your homework?" I asked, feeling a blush come onto my face. Once again, he looked shocked and then started radiating happiness again.

"Does that mean you'll help me, Dera?" He shouted happily.

God, how is he the rain guardian? He should be the sun. After all, he's making me melt from his pure happiness. His cute-o-meter definitely went up by about ten notches.

"Y-yeah. But not if you keep shouting about it!" I snapped. I needed to get back on solid ground.

"After school then~" Yamamoto walked down the hallway, humming a song that sounded strangely like Yell but that might've just been my imagination.

Trying to make it to my next class, I took a step forward but my legs had become jelly. I wobbled before falling on my face. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't move.

He… he was just too adorable.

**(A/N) Short chapter is short! D: And I'm afraid the next chapter is going to be a little shorter. I'm sorry! DX But I hope this satisfied you guys, anyway, even though it's short. :3 Thanks for reading.**


	3. Plan 2

Standing outside Takesushi, I tried to stop myself from hyper-ventilating. I was going into his house! I'd been in the restaurant section of the building but never where he lived.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the restaurant. Yamamoto's dad looked up from what he was doing and greeted me.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun! You're helping Takeshi with his homework today, right?"

I nodded. So much of his dad reminded me of Yamamoto. Tsuyoshi guided me to the bottom of the stairs and told me to go in the first door on the left.

Opening the door Tsuyoshi had instructed I quickly scanned the room for the target of my obsession. I saw him on his bed reading a baseball magazine (god…) and he looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw me enter.

"Hi, Dera~" He pulled an extra cushion over to the little table sitting in the middle of his room. He motioned for me to sit on one while he plopped down on the other.

I took a quick glance around his room, storing it to memory. I was shocked to see his bed looked exactly how it did in my dream. H-how did my sub-conscious…?

Eventually I sat down on the cushion. While I'd been looking around, Yamamoto had already pulled out his homework and a few pencils.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, taking out my glasses from my shirt pocket and putting them on. I then took out my hair tie and pulled my hair back into a short ponytail. Yamamoto glanced at me for a second before quickly turning to his paper. I thought I saw a blush on his face but it was probably just my imagination.

"Um… this problem. I've never really understood how to do it…" Yamamoto pointed at a problem. It read: (x + 5) (x +9). Okay, that one was simple enough. I just had to focus on the problem and I'd be okay.

"Alright… This problem is solved with the method of FOIL. FOIL stands for first, outside, inside, last. This refers to the-" And then I made the mistake of looking up.

Yamamoto's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip pouted just slightly. I was staring at his unbearably cute expression when Yamamoto looked up at me. I looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Gokudera? Are you going to finish? You don't have to wait for me to catch up, you know," Yamamoto stated. I cringed. Shoot. I'd stopped in the middle of my sentence, hadn't I? A slight blush crept onto my face, coloring my cheeks slightly pink.

"Um… yeah, so it refers to…" Suddenly Yamamoto was moving closer to me. My blush darkened as he stared at me intently.

"Are you okay, Dera? You look really pale…" His hand flew to my forehead to check my temperature, causing me to jump back in shock and embarrassment. I hit my head on something and collapsed to the floor.

For the second time that week, I'd passed out.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light, and saw Yamamoto's face inches from my own. I shot upright, my head exploding in pain, trying to escape his beautiful, piercing, hazel gaze. I tried to slow my wildly beating heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"You weren't waking up so I tried calling your name," Yamamoto replied, apparently oblivious to my bright red face.

"And why were you right up against my face?"

"I wanted to make sure you heard me!"

I sighed at his stupidity. Why did I fall in love with an idiot like him? Trying to stand up, a wave of nausea swept over me and I almost fell. Yamamoto put a supporting arm around my waist which caused my blush to darken again. He led me down the stairs and to the door of Takesushi.

"Gokudera, I think you should go home," Yamamoto said, taking his arm away from my waist once I'd stepped out the door. Already, I missed the comforting pressure of it being there.

"Yeah, I think I will," I replied taking a few wobbly steps forward. I found myself able to walk. As I started for my house, Yamamoto called after me.

"Thanks for the help, Dera!"

"Help? What help? I didn't help you do anything!" I grumbled, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Once I'd gone out of sight of the building, I sprinted for my house. It was only when I'd gone inside that I realized I'd forgotten to steal one of his possessions.

**(A/N) Okay, so I lied! This one is actually slightly longer than the last one. How'd you all like the math review (haven't we been in school long enough already?) XD COUGH TOTALLY DID NOT MAKE THE NUMBERS INSIDE THE FOIL EQUATION SAY 59 COUGH COUGH. Oh, and good news! I actually found some time to write, so maybe I'll be able to update more frequently! No guarantees, though. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks for reading! ^-^**


	4. Plan 3

I felt like a stalker hiding behind this bush watching Yamamoto and the rest of his baseball team. But I couldn't stop, no matter how much I hated myself for it. My Plan 3 was in motion.

Silently, I watched Yamamoto and his team head into the Namimori locker rooms. I memorized the shirt Yamamoto was wearing: a long-sleeved blue and white checkered shirt.

Once all of them had changed and gotten engaged in baseball practice I snuck towards the locker room, keeping to the shadows. I was lucky they didn't lock the door. Yes, I could pick a lock but I surely would've been spotted while doing so.

Once I was at the door of the vicinity I took a final glance around, to make sure no one was watching. When I was sure no one was I slipped into the building.

Inside I worked quickly, looking for the shirt I'd seen Yamamoto wearing. Eventually I found it, hanging next to his pants and socks (god that guy wore like ten different pairs of socks everyday). I quickly snatched the shirt and ran from the building.

It was only when I got home safely, without anyone chasing me, that I relished in the victory of successfully stealing one of his possessions.

* * *

><p>"You know, the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday," Yamamoto told me and the Tenth. We were sitting on the roof eating lunch, the day after I'd stolen The Shirt.<p>

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I came back from baseball practice and couldn't find my shirt anywhere! It just disappeared! It's like it stood up and left on its own!"

I tried to look like this was news to me and that I hadn't been cuddling with said shirt for all of last night.

"Did somebody steal it?" Tsuna asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Who would steal a damn shirt?" I snorted. By the way the Tenth was looking at me; I had apparently just confirmed his suspicions.

"I don't know. It's just gone." I was glad Yamamoto just seemed puzzled and not depressed that his shirt was gone. Otherwise I would have returned it on my hands and knees, begging for forgiveness.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I left the roof in a slightly suppressed hurry and avoided the Tenth and Yamamoto for the rest of the day. I didn't want to bring up the topic of Yamamoto's missing shirt again.

At the end of school, I ran home to cuddle with The Shirt.

* * *

><p>I probably could have gone a long while with The Shirt until I made the mistake of wearing it to school the next day.<p>

Hurrying through my daily morning schedule (damn alarm clock didn't go off!) I had skipped my shower, just threw something on, and munched on my sandwich as I flew out the door. I was panting (and still chewing) when I caught up to Yamamoto and the Tenth.

As I rested my hands on my knees, I heard Yamamoto ask, "Hey, Tsuna? Is it okay if I talk to Gokudera privately?"

"Sure," the Tenth replied and he continued walking without us. I looked up to see Yamamoto staring at me suspiciously.

"Gokudera, is that my shirt?"

I froze, forgetting about my exhaustion, and looked down at what I was wearing. Damn. It was The Shirt.

I didn't know what to say. I'd been caught red-handed stealing The Shirt and then wearing it. Thinking he'd be angry, I wearily looked back up at Yamamoto. To my surprise he was grinning, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Dera, why'd you steal my shirt?" And then he did start laughing, clutching his stomach while I fell on my butt in shock. Still laughing, he sat down next to me. He stared at me expectantly and I knew he wanted an answer.

"I…" I was in a real corner now. I either had to tell him the truth or make up a suitable lie. Which my brain seemed incapable of doing at the moment.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess!" Yamamoto waved his arm in the air like he was in school asking permission from the teacher to speak, and I knew he was teasing me now. I tried to get angry but Yamamoto was making a face like he was trying to think. He was too damn adorable to get angry at.

"Let's see… it's because you were out of shirts." That playful grin was on his face again.

"Hell no!" I snorted. I couldn't believe I was actually going along with this. "I wouldn't steal your shirt for something like that!"

"Hmm… is it because you love me?"

"Hell…" Wait, what? I gaped at him for getting the jackpot on his second try. Yamamoto playfully turned his head to the side as if he was confused, but his grin gave him away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And then he kissed me. It was what I've wanted for so long that I immediately delved into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms traveled down around my waist and pulled us closer together. We stayed like that until we had to break apart for air.

"Mm… I've been addicted to you for a long time, Dera," Yamamoto murmured as we headed in for another kiss, this time French.

Yes, that was a good word. The right word. Addicted.

That day, we both forgot about school.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat forever alone at school, wondering what had happened to his two friends. But then again, he already knew.<p>

He chuckled to himself. Guess he'd have to get used to his friends cuddling at school. But whatever. Those two were perfect for each other and had given off so many hints that they liked each other that Tsuna had wondered when they would get together. Just a matter of time, he supposed.

Eventually, Tsuna saw his friends as he was walking home. They were lying on the ground, practically glued together. He wondered how long they'd been like that.

Tsuna laughed as he walked right past them. They were oblivious to everything besides each other. But he guessed that's what it was.

An addiction.

**~THE END~**

**5980/8059**

**(A/N) Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Stealing shirts is so random, isn't it? XD That was my original idea though. The shirt stealing :P In case I failed to detail it correctly, "The Shirt" was the one that Yama wore for most of the future arc; mainly in his and Goku's fight with Gamma (I'm not giving away any spoilers by saying that, right?).** **Oh, and to those who like writing 8059, I suggest that you try writing GxUgetsu as well. Its okay if you don't want to! But it's fun writing about the Primo and its pretty much 8059 (with slight differences). And there needs to be more GxUgetsu love anyway. :3 To those who might not have gotten the message, I'll be coming out with a GxUgetsu fanfic soon! See you and thanks for reading~**


End file.
